


Hiro, the Time-Traveling Carp

by phoenixjustice



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M, crack!fic like woah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Hiro (and Kensei/Hiro) take on Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer. (Yeah, seriously. Wtf is wrong with me? xD)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiro, the Time-Traveling Carp

Hiro, the time-traveling carp wasn't a desired boy.

The fangirls used to laugh and ignore him; they never let poor Hiro be in any ship.

Then one sexy Christmas Eve, Kensei came to say; 'Carp, with your face so round, won't you guide my mouth tonight?'

Then the fangirls loved him, as they all shouted out with glee; 'YATTA!'

Hiro, the time-traveling carp, you'll go down in Kensei's pa-an-ts...!

 


End file.
